One Long Summer
by TanyLou
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Ron forgets that Hermione is spending the summer with his family. He is having trouble admitting his feelings for her. He spends the summer trying to let her know how he feels. RWHG Please R&R!
1. Early Morning Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

AN: This is my first fanfic and I've been a little nervous about writing one in the first place.  I've been reading stories on here forever, but I've finally pulled myself together to start a story.  The story is going to have a lot of writing based on Ron's POV.  Please R&R to let me know if I should continue, or basically just how you think I'm doing. ;) 

Chapter 1

            "Man, it's so good to be finally free from school," Ron said to himself early one Saturday morning.  His thoughts were abruptly broken by his mother's screaming,

            "Ronald Weasley!  Get out of bed right this instant!  Hermione will be here any minute!"  'O jeez,' Ron thought to himself.  'How could I forget _she was coming to stay with us this summer?  We only talked about it all last year so I wouldn't forget. "Now remember Ron, my mum and dad will be going to Ireland this summer.  Please don't forget that I'll be staying at your house," Man, I promised her I wouldn't forget.  God, now I'm all worried about it.' Ron was frantically running around his room to clean it up and get dressed.  'I need to stop worrying.  I'm just going to walk down there looking like crap, embarrassing myself, and then see her looking into my eyes with her beautiful smile.'_

            "Ron!" his mum yelled up to him, "You have about five more minutes to get ready.  Fred and George went to go and pick her up just now.  This is your last warning to get down here!"

            "I'm coming mum, just a few more minutes!"  'Blimey, why do Fred and George get to pick her up?  Mum knew that was my job.  I guess this is my punishment for not waking up.  They always embarrass Hermione.  She doesn't deserve that.  Man oh man, how I wish I could tell her how I feel.  I've changed a lot over the summer, and she probably won't even notice.  Every time I think of her name I shudder, all of a sudden I'm nervous around her, stuttering and such.  Ok Ron, enough worrying, tough it up and get down there.' 

            He started to run down the stairs as Fred, George, and Hermione had just arrived.  Hermione asked, "Where's Ron?"  At that moment Ron tripped and tumbled down all the stairs and landed face down in front of Hermione.  His face beet red and on fire, he looked up and managed to stutter,

            "Uh er um, h-h-hello Hermione."


	2. Party?

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue!

AN: Please keep on reviewing.  I'd like to say thanks to my first reviewers.  Oh, and just in case it gets confusing, when I use the apostrophes (''), it represents someone's thoughts.  I'm starting to think that on this story I'm going to have Ron narrate it, all from his POV.  I'll try not to make it too confusing I hope, but talk to me if you have any questions.

Chapter 2

            "Hi Ron, hey uh are you okay?"  Hermione was trying really hard not to bust up laughing.

            "Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that." I stood up real quick and brushed the dust off my clothes.  I could tell Hermione was trying not to laugh; at least she was being polite about it.  "So, how's your summer been so far?"

            "Oh, the usual, I was beginning to get a little bored with being stuck at home.  I've really been looking forward to staying here and seeing you guys."

            "Really?  Uh I mean, yeah we've been looking forward to you staying here too."  Jeez that was a close one.  Man, she looks really great today.  Her hair looks different; it's not as frizzy as it was before.  I think she's gotten taller too.

            "Well that's good.  Ron are you there?  Are you listening to me?"

            I broke out of my daze, "Yeah I'm listening.  Hey you want me to help you take your stuff up to Ginny's room?"

            "Yeah sure, it would sure make it easier for me."

After they took the stuff up into Ginny's room they came back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.  They each helped themselves to butterbeers.

            "You know what I was thinking Ron?" 'That you're madly in love with me, you just don't have the heart to tell me.  Haha I wish'  "We should throw a birthday party for Harry this year and invite some of our school friends to come.  I betcha it would come as a huge surprise to him.  We could have what muggles call a barbeque,"

            "What's that?"

            "I was going to tell you, before you interrupted."

            "Sorry."  I hope she's not too upset bout that, I don't need to get on her bad side.

            "You're forgiven.  Anyways a barbeque is where you fry food on a grill outside and you have a sort of picnic.  Sometimes people also dig a whole in the ground to provide space for a bonfire, where you can dance around, or make smores and stuff."

            "Hermione you always come up with the greatest plans.  I think Harry is really going to love it when he gets here.  I know he will definitely be surprised.  I'm just wondering if mum will let us have such a big party/barbeque like that.  Bill and Charlie are going to come to see Harry on his birthday too."

            "Yeah you're probably right.  We should talk to your mum before we go any farther with this plan."

            "MUM! Hermione and I need to talk to you!"

Mrs. Weasley stormed in.  'Awe man what did I do this time?'

            "Ron!  Don't you just yell for me like that.  If you need to talk to me about something, come to me, or politely ask.  You don't need to demand that I come running over right at that instant.  Maybe I was busy with something else."

            "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure Ron wasn't thinking about that, and I can say that we're both sorry.  Next time we'll be sure to come to you."  

            "Yeah, sorry mum."  I can't believe she stood up for me like that.  I'm so lucky to have her as a friend.  Mum's been like the mother from Hell lately.  She's on me for every little thing I do.  I keep wondering what her problem is.

            "Well Hermione, I appreciate your apologies, but Ron should have known better.  Moving along, Ron, what were you going to ask me?"

            "We were wondering if we could throw Harry a party."  Hermione talked her through all the details.  Mum kept nodding her head, that's a good sign.  I hope she says yes.  

            "That's very kind and thoughtful for both of you to think about throwing a party for Harry.  It'll be good for him; you know take his mind of Sirius and such.  I'll leave all the planning up to you guys.  Have fun!"


	3. Great Gifts From Hermione

Disclaimer: Not even close to owning, don't sue!

AN:  Sorry that its been a while on the update.  I haven't gotten too many reviews yet, but the ones that I have so far have been good.  I've been busy with things involving the holidays and such that I haven't had time to write.  Oh, and I guess I'm basing the story on the summer before they're 6th year, so there will be some "spoilers", just thought I'd make that clear.  Please read and review, I really need the support!

Chapter 3

            "Ron you're so lucky to have such a great mum.  I just knew she would say yes, the way she takes Harry in as almost a son; I could tell there was no way she could refuse."

            "Well you're right.  I do feel lucky having a great mum and family, but I was really pretty skeptical of her saying 'yes' to this plan.  I have a feeling it's just built up stress on her part, but she has been on my case for every little thing that I do lately.  I mean, you saw how she attacked me for asking a question.  I really appreciate the way you covered for me on that one, I probably would've said the exact opposite with not meaning to."

            "Oh Ron you're not that bad, don't be so hard on yourself.  Just think about it, she probably has a lot on her mind.  There's the thought of Percy leaving last year, the twin's joke shop, and keeping the family happy."

            "Well when you put it that way, it makes more sense."

            "I'm sure she'll ease off you in a few days, just give her a chance."

            "Thanks Hermione, I really needed that uh er support."

            "Yeah, sure, no problem."  Hermione blushed slightly at that comment.  There was a bit of an awkward silence, where Ron got to dazing at Hermione again.  "Uh, Ron, would you mind it if we took a walk outside?  We could take some more time on catching up."        

            "Yeah, sounds good to me, lets go."  As we walked outside I wanted to grab her hand so bad, but I couldn't get the guts to do it.  I led her to our new porch swing out in the garden.  The twins made it together.  They had bewitched it so that when you were swinging on it, it played light music.

            "Wow, this swing is amazing!  I wish my family had one."

            "Fred and George made it for mum and dad as a bribe gift so that they could start they're joke shop.  Lucky for them it worked.  They might be willing to make you one, all you would have to do is ask."

            "I don't think I would be able to accept it if they made one for me.  It's so beautiful; I don't think I could give anything in return to match that."

            "You wouldn't have to worry about that, just be sure to drop by here every summer that would be enough."  She smiled at me after I said that.  Then she also scooted a little closer to me.  

            "Oh Ron, I just remembered.  I got something for you while I was back home.  I went shopping with my mom and I saw this and immediately thought of you."  She handed me a box, containing inside, what looked like a whole bunch of square papers taped to each other.  "It's a muggle calendar.  You peel off the page corresponding to the day that it is.  Each day has a joke on it with a picture corresponding to the joke.  I bewitched it so that the pictures came alive as in wizarding photographs.  It's to give you a good laugh at least once every day."

            I flipped through some of the pages.  It was completely filled with all sorts of sight gags, and hilarious jokes.  How could she find something this perfect for me?  And why did she get it for me?  It's not my birthday yet or anything.  "Wow Hermione, this is really great!  Thank you so much for getting this!"

            "So, I'm guessing that you like it."

            "Like it, of course I like it.  In fact I think I love it.  I'm gonna make Harry so jealous with something like this.  By the way, why did you get this for me anyway?  I'm gonna need to get something for you now."

            "I got it for you for being such a good friend and letting me stay here with you for part of the summer."  Again she started blushing.  She's so cute when that happens to her.  "Oh, and you don't need to get me anything.  You've given me a lot already.

            "First of all Hermione, I'm touched seriously.  And second, no matter what you say I'm still going to get you something."  Before I knew it, I was in heaven because Hermione had just pulled me into a gentle hug.

AN:  This chapter seems kind of out of the way of my story, but I'm not sure.  I really want to know your thoughts on it.  I'm also willing to accept ideas, since I'm struggling with the storyline just a bit.  


	4. Short N' Sweet

AN:  Right now I appreciate the reviews I've been getting.  They're all positive YAY!  Moving along…more reviews please, even if they're not positive, I need to keep having input.  I'm not real sure where this story is going at the moment; I'm kind of jumping all over the place in the story line.  Oh well, I'm going to start putting some writing in Hermione's point of view. 

Chapter 4

~Hermione's POV~

            I don't know what came over me.  He was being so sweet.  I've wanted to hug him like this for years; of course he probably doesn't know this.  In fact I've wanted to do more.  I wish Ron Weasley was my boyfriend that I could hug and kiss whenever I wanted.  I need to stop dreaming though.  There's probably no way he would like me the way I like him.  My love for him has been ganging up on me since the time we met in first year.  My crush for him deepened in fourth year at the Yule Tide Ball.  I waited forever for him to ask me to the dance.  It was only when Viktor Krum saw me crying over him that he asked me to go with him.  Why does life have to be so hard?  Will   
Ron ever be able to fall for a "Miss Know-It-All?"  I'm surely not one of the most beautiful people out there it the world, not even close.  Ron could get so many girls if he wanted, with his gorgeous freckles and flaming red hair.  His sense of humor and that little smirky smile get me every time.  And yet, I'm hugging him right now, and he's actually hugging me back!  I felt myself blushing, after what seemed like eternity, I pulled away from the hug.

            An awkward silence was going on between us.  I couldn't think of anything to say.  That was just one of the best moments of my life; I didn't want to say anything to ruin it.  He had a very large smile on his face, his big blue eyes staring right into mine.  He was blushing fiercely though, and I knew I was too.  It was almost like we were having a contest or something.  'Let's see whose face can get the reddest?' 

*************************************************

(AN: A bit fluffy I know, but now I'm switching back to Ron's POV.)

            I'm hugging Hermione!  I'm actually hugging Hermione!  Sure she's hugged me before, but this time is different.  Before, other people have been around and it's been more of a friendly thing.  This time we're alone and it just feels different, I can't seem to describe it.  It's almost like she knows that I like her, but that can't be right, I haven't told a soul!  I hope I'm not being _that_ obvious.  With her arms around me I feel all tingly and warm, I know it sounds stupid but it's like she has the power to make me feel happy all the time no matter what.  After eternity, I felt her break away from the hug.

            All I could manage to do was stare into her beautiful brown eyes.  I could feel my face was on fire.  Hermione's face was just about as flush as mine was.  It was almost like we were having a contest or something, 'Let's see whose face can get the reddest?'  The silence was killing me though; I needed to say something and quick!

            "Ron, Hermione!  Dinner's ready!"  Hearing mum yelling at me this time was a huge relief.  Mental note: be extra nice to mum.  "Uh, come on Hermione, let's go inside."

AN:  This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but the meanings a little deeper.  At least you guys know for sure that Hermione feels the same…I couldn't bring myself to be evil enough to have Hermione not like him…that would be cruel.  Anywho…let me know how I'm doing, review…Review….REVIEW!!


	5. Dinnertime

AN:  Hey everyone, sorry its been taking so long to update.  I was experiencing some writer's block….o joy.  Well I'm almost up to 10 reviews….woohoo!  I'd like to say thanks to the people that have reviewed so far: Silver Ice, forgetmynme, KrisKG, sheena6, George-and-Mione, Dude Wheres My Cheese, Daintress, and Tanya J Potter.

Chapter 5

~Hermione's POV~

            "Ron, Hermione!  Dinner's ready!"  At that moment, I was soo glad to hear Mrs. Weasley's voice.  The silence between Ron and I was absolutely killing me.

            "Uh, come on Hermione, let's go inside."

            I just nodded and smiled as I followed him into the house.  I don't know what was wrong with me; I guess I was still in shock or something.  Once I saw all the Weasley's sitting around the dinner table I quickly snapped out of it.  There were two seats available for seating beside Mrs. Weasley who was on one end.  This was where Ron and I sat.  Ginny, Fred, and George were across from us, and Mr. Weasley sat at the other end of the table.  Mrs. Weasley had made quite a meal tonight.  We were served turkey with all the trimmings.  I'm guessing that maybe the meal was in honor of me arriving or something.  I have always loved eating at Ron's house.  Mrs. Weasley has the best cooking ever.  Once everyone was served their food the conversations began.

            "Ron, Hermione, I think this would be a good time to let everyone here know about your secret plan."  As Mrs. Weasley spoke, all eyes turned to Ron and me.

            "Well we were thinking, when Harry comes here on his birthday, we should have a surprise party for him."

            "We thought that this would be a good opportunity to have a lot of fun after spending the summer with the Dursleys.  We also thought that maybe the party would take his mind off Sirius for a bit.  Right, Hermione?"

            "Exactly."

            "I think it's a great idea!"  Cried Ginny, "Would I be able to help too mum?"

            Mrs. Weasley scolded "Now Ginny, this is Ron and Hermione's idea.  You should be asking them." 

            I blushed a little at this.  I didn't think my idea would turn out to be such a hit.  "I think that everyone will get a chance to help, making this a full team effort."  I looked over at Ron for support.

            "I agree with Hermione."

            Just then Fred asked, "Mum may we please be excused?"

            "Fred!  We're still discussing this.  Don't you want to be a part of it?"

            "Of course we do mum!  George and I were going to head upstairs to work on the fireworks show."

            "Why don't we talk about this for a little longer, then everyone may be excused."  In the Weasley household, Mrs. Weasley dominates.  I find it a bit funny because Mr. Weasley acts like he just wants to be a kid again.  I noticed this as Fred and George glanced at their father, their eyes pleaing for help.  Mr. Weasley was about to nod his head 'yes', but then he got a stealth glare from Mrs. Weasley.  He immediately changed his mind.

            "Hey everyone, I think I have a pretty good idea to add to the plan."

            "What is it Ginny?"  We all asked.

            "Well Hermione, don't you have a summer birthday too?"

            "Umm, well it's not exactly in the summer, its right after school starts."  Ginny flashed me a mischievous grin.  

            "I think that it's close enough to Harry's birthday that we should celebrate both of them together.  Yours wouldn't be a surprise of course, but Harry still wouldn't know about it."  At once everyone cheered in agreement.  I on the other hand felt guilty about all the hassle everyone would go through.

            "Oh, that's very sweet of you guys.  I appreciate it, really I do, but are you sure?  I mean, it's going to be a lot of work an…"  Ron cut me off.

            "Come on Hermione, don't sweat it.  It's a great idea and you know it.  You're always planning things to make others happy, and you deserve a reward too.  There's no need to feel any guilt towards this.  It'll be fun for everyone."  Everyone nodded in agreement once again.  I can't believe Ron announced all that to everyone.  It was really sweet of him.

            "Thanks everyone, you're the greatest!" I really was appreciative, but yet I still felt uneasy about the whole thing.

            "Ok well that settles things.  We can start the initial planning some other time.  We still have a couple of weeks yet to decide things.  Everyone is excused."  Ron and I got up and walked into the living room.

            "Hermione, this summer's going to be great, I just know it!  I truly can't wait for both parties at the end of the summer either."

            "Umm, Ron, about that…"

            "What is it Hermione?"

            "Did you really mean what you said in there at dinner?  The fact that I'm always helping everyone and that I deserve it, I don't feel like I've done all that much.  And the money involved, I'm sorry but how are you going to handle it?  I just don't want to become a burden…"

            "Hermione!  Of course I meant it!  You're the most caring person I know.  You always think of how everyone else is doing before you even consider yourself.  Every time you come to the burrow you make all of us feel very happy the moment we see you.  You brighten up everything in life.  If I'm having a bad day, all it takes is for me to see you smile to change everything around.  You've done more than enough.  We're the ones who should be feeling guilty, not you.  And about the money, don't worry about it.  Mum and Dad have money stored away for special events, and I'm sure it won't be a problem.  All we ask of you is to enjoy yourself and have fun, and never to think of yourself as a burden."

            I felt tears in my eyes.  I can't believe everyone feels that way about me.  I know Ron's serious by the way he's looking at me.  Again, today he has shown another side of himself.  He's truly showing me his feelings.

            "Oh, Hermione, please…don't cry."

            "Oh, Ron!"  I couldn't help grinning ear to ear as I jumped up and gave him another hug.

AN:  Happy New Year's Everyone!


End file.
